


Confissões

by Lannymissmuse



Series: Pecados da carne [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confissões, Danação, Day 1, Estimulação anal, Fetiche com Clero, M/M, Masturbation, Uso impróprio de rosários, Uso impróprio do confessionário, Victor é um sacerdote, Victuuri Week 2017, universo alternativo, victuuriweek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannymissmuse/pseuds/Lannymissmuse
Summary: Nota da autora:Yuuri se confessa com Padre Nikiforov. (((Por favor, leia as tags!!!! Aviso para fetiche com clero e possível danação eterna por ler isso))Nota da tradutora:Não nos responsabilizamos pelas passagens expressas adquiridas para o inferno. As políticas de devolução e reembolso desse item não estão muito claras.





	Confissões

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606809) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 



> Nota da autora:  
> Dia 1 da Semana Victuuri- Hm… Então, eu escolhi ir de Confissões para o Yuuri...É… E isso meio que pode ter acontecido… Essa AU aqui...

Fechando a porta atrás de si, ele a escuta encaixar no lugar. O eco se expande na sala pequena, escura e preenchida pelas sombras. O incenso é denso no ar, se enrola em seu nariz e impregna suas roupas, fazendo sua garganta queimar e os olhos lacrimejarem. Uma antiga e gasta cadeira de madeira repousa no centro daquele pequeno e apertado espaço. Em pé, se estendesse os braços para cima, não conseguiria esticá-los completamente, enquanto criança essa sala era escura, intimidadora, evocada por pesadelos de fogos infernais e demônios. O piso brilha por causa da luz do Sol fora da sala, mas somente na metade inferior. À direita há uma abertura como a de uma cela. Sem grades na abertura, não. Mais como uma tela, uma tela marcada com pequenos crucifixos espalhados num padrão cruzado. A tela está fechada.

  
Aguardando, inspirando mais incenso, ele escuta alguém entrar na sala ao lado, a porta se fechando quietamente. Há um ligeiro arrastar de vestes, madeira estalando, dando espaço ao peso. Mais alguns momentos e a cobertura da abertura é aberta. Dando acesso à sala ao lado, mas com pouco espaço para a visão. Nada pode ser visto além de uma leve silhueta. Ele sabe que há alguém ali, a suave e estável respiração e a silhueta quase invisível.

  
Ele desliza a mão sobre sua testa, peito, ombro esquerdo, e então direito. Empurra a cadeira para trás, até a parede, e se ajoelha sobre o duro piso gelado, palmas suadas, frias, contas do terço de madeira maciça pressionadas contra elas, entre os dedos que gentilmente as giram e puxam.

  
“Benção e perdoe-me, Padre, pois eu pequei. Faz uma semana desde a minha última confissão. Desde então eu cometi um pecado mortal…” as contas estão se movendo pelos seus dedos, contando todas as dez contas, então passando para as próximas dez. Ele sabe que cada uma requer uma oração, mas deslizá-las pelos seus dedos são um conforto, mantém suas mãos ocupadas. Ao tomar fôlego, o incenso queima em seu pulmão, limpa a garganta, boca seca e língua pesada, imóvel.

  
Ao abrir sua boca, nenhum som sai, ele limpa a garganta.

  
“Meu filho, confesse seus pecados,” ele ouve a voz baixa soar pela tela. Ouve a voz que desperta seu membro, faz com que pulse em sua calça. Inspira profundamente, o incenso afiado em suas narinas, queimando forte em sua garganta. Por um curto momento, ele olha para a porta, a maçaneta de cobre implorando para que ele se vire e fuja. Movendo as contas pelos dedos, ele tem medo de puxar o cordão com muita força e espalhá-las pelo piso.

  
Envolve o terço com força em seu punho, dedos novamente em sua testa, peito, ombro esquerdo, ombro direito - inspira lenta e profundamente, limpa a garganta, tenta se livrar do gosto do incenso em sua garganta, tenta impedir o retorno da agitação em sua calça enquanto confessa seus pecados.

  
“Eu… eu cometi um pecado mortal. Eu tenho, consciente… e ansiosamente… cedido a pensamentos e ações impuras…” respira profundamente, incenso se prendendo em seu nariz, não mais queimando, desconfortável, agora quase bem vindo. Voz se tornando mais baixa, quieta, quase incapaz de ser ouvida, o balançar das contas em sua mão soando mais alto, “Eu… tenho pensado num homem… e não… apenas pensado nele… mas pensado nele… de uma forma impura…” ele para novamente. Não sabe como continuar, e não sabe se deve.

  
“Continue.” Ele ouve aquela voz novamente, suave, como seda em seus ouvidos.

  
Engolindo em seco, ele esfrega as contas entre os dedos. “Então, hm… eu dizia… esses pensamentos que eu tenho… esse homem… ele é alguém que eu nunca poderei ter. Eles são profanos, eles são impuros e eu amo pensar neles.” Então ele diz. “Eu sei que deveria me arrepender, eu sei que não deveria amá-los, mas eu continuo todas as noites… a pensar… esses pensamentos… então eu… bem… faço algo sobre eles,” ele termina enquanto inspira profundamente novamente.  
“E como você faz algo sobre eles?” a voz pergunta.

  
“Bom… tudo que eu tenho que fazer é pensar sobre ele. Alguém que eu nunca poderei….ter.” Ao pensar nele agora, há uma pequena agitação em suas calças - aqueles olhos que brilham, especialmente quando sorri, os ombros fortes em um corpo longilíneo - suas calças lentamente ficando mais apertadas. “Ele tem esse sorriso… e quando ele sorri, mesmo se é para uma sala cheia de gente… me cativa. Quando ele olha para mim, parece que ele está olhando… olhando dentro de mim. Sempre que ele está por perto… eu ugh… eu fico excitado. Então, à noite, minha mente vaga até ele… sabendo como ele me afeta... “ Ele está afetado agora. Seu pau está meio duro por pensar sobre ele. Com o terço ainda enrolado em sua mão, ele usa a outra para arrumar seu pau, sabendo quão errado isso é, estando onde ele está, se sentindo como ele se sente.

  
“Eu vou pensar nele, pensar em como seu… seu cabelo loiro acinzentado cobre um de seus olhos e como ele o penteia para trás… aqueles dedos longos e finos… dedos que eu quero….” ele engasga brevemente, sem saber se é pelo que está dizendo ou pelo incenso que parece se prender. Sua mão está esfregando lentamente o volume que se arma em suas calças, ombros caindo enquanto solta um suspiro áspero. “Suas mãos são incríveis… a maneira como elas trabalham… se eu fosse um artista, eu iria desenhar aquelas mãos… eu penso sobre aquelas mãos… eu penso sobre aqueles olhos… seu cabelo loiro acinzentado…”

  
Ele pode ouvir a respiração se acelerar brevemente na sala ao lado. “Continue, meu filho…”

“Eu… eu sei que seu cabelo será suave, eu consigo imaginar o aroma: é forte, como o incenso nessa igreja…” ofegante, ele para, sabendo que está dizendo muito. “Ele ugh… é belo.”

“Beleza não é pecado se não ostentada.”

“Ah, não! Não, Padre! Nunca ostentada! Eu acho… que esse é o problema… ele nem mesmo tenta. Ele nem mesmo sabe o poder que tem.” Suspirando profundamente, seu corpo relaxa enquanto pensa sobre ele, sua mão ainda na frente de suas calças, sua ereção crescendo lentamente, ainda não completamente dura. Mudando o peso entre seus joelhos, sente a rígida madeira do piso, não ligando tanto para a dor em seus joelhos quanto para a aflição em suas calças. “Eu só… eu só… sento à noite e penso sobre ele,” ele consegue sussurrar.

“Pensar sobre alguém não é um pecado, meu filho, contanto que você não faça nada sobre isso…”

“Não!” ele desabafa sem pensar, a caixa de madeira absorvendo a palavra, “eu não penso apenas nele, eu penso nele me tocando… eu penso sobre ele, sem seus trajes… Eu penso sobre o que está debaixo deles. Seu corpo esguio. Eu penso naquelas mãos sobre mim, eu penso em minhas mão sobre ele.” Sua mão está novamente esfregando seu pau distraidamente, quase completamente duro. Ajustando mais os joelhos, usando a mão que aperta o terço, sem pensar, ele abre o primeiro botão de suas calças, que estão apertadas demais. As contas em sua mão batendo contra si. Ele tem pensamentos em sua cabeça: esse homem que assoma sobre ele, o envolvendo completamente em seus braços fortes, o puxando para perto, o devorando.

O barulho das contas, parecendo alto demais no pequeno cômodo, o traz de volta para onde está, suas calças desabotoadas, seu pau rígido esticando sua cueca. As contas em sua mão propiciam uma suave sensação sobre o algodão, fazendo seu corpo estremecer. Um som escapa pelos seus lábios, uma lamúria baixa, os pensamentos estão em sua mente, sua fantasia.

Ele consegue ouvir o estremecer da respiração que chega rápida da sala ao lado, o som quebradiço da voz, “Continue…”

Ele expira lentamente, pois sua respiração tinha se tornado acelerada, e precisava acalmar seus pensamentos, sem remover a mão de seu pau, as contas pressionadas contra seu membro, “eu quero… eu quero esses pensamentos, eu quero essas fantasias, eu deito em minha cama à noite… correndo as mãos pelo meu corpo… imaginando que são as mãos dele…” suas mãos se movimentavam sem pressa em seu pau, para cima e para baixo, as contas pressionadas contra ele enquanto falava. “Eu quero que ele me toque… eu quero tocá-lo… eu sei que o que estou pensando é errado e pecaminoso… mas eu não me importo! Eu tenho esses pensamentos toda noite; eles são bem vindos. Quando eu penso neles… eu… UGH!” Ele aperta seu pau através da cueca, as contas pressionadas com força contra seu volume. Com a outra mão empurra a cueca para baixo, ele envolve a mão que segura o terço ao redor do membro, começando a bombear lentamente e empurrar seu membro, a cabeça gotejando em sua mão, por cima do terço.

“Eu sei que eu não deveria desejar esse homem… e é desejo… eu quero… eu quero conhecê-lo, tanto sua mente quanto seu corpo… mas o desejo se sobrepõe. Eu sei… eu sei que é pecaminoso… fazer isso por vontade… por escolha… ugh!” Ele está respirando pesadamente, ofegando cada palavra, seu pau pingando enquanto ele bombeava da cabeça até a base do seu membro; as contas estão escorregadias, a pressão contra seu pau é insuportável e ainda assim prazerosa.  
“Meu… meu filho… você está bem?” uma voz sem fôlego responde.

“S-sim… Padre… Ugh!” Sua outra mão alcança mais embaixo, gentilmente massageando suas bolas.

“P-por favor… c-continue, então,” a voz murmura.

“Eu… eu imagino ele… nós estamos no púlpito…” Enquanto ele falava, o incenso fizera sua cabeça girar, os cabelos em seu nariz faziam cócegas, queimando, como se ele tivesse esquecido onde estava e com quem estava falando. “Ele é gentil, sempre gentil… no começo… normalmente começa com um beijo… é leve e casto… eu imagino que ele tem o gosto… ugh… de uvas e vinho. Sou eu que… ugh…” Sua mão pressiona as contas no seu pau conforme ele movimenta desesperadamente agora. Sabendo que esse homem está do outro lado da parede, ouvindo seus pecados… é quase mais do que ele pode suportar; ele consegue sentir a pressão crescendo, as contas batendo conforme ele esfrega. Ele precisa parar ou nunca vai terminar sua confissão.

“Eu sempre agarro suas vestes… o puxando para perto… a aspereza daquelas vestes nos meus dedos… eu quero sentir… senti-las no meu peito… eu quero… aquelas vestes…” ele ofega enquanto desliza as mãos por baixo da camiseta, movendo as mãos suavemente, mal acariciando um mamilo, sentindo o volume dele sobre seus dedos. “Eu desejo esse homem, tudo… tudo sobre ele… me puxando para si… eu sou amaldiçoado… profano…”

“Senhor, ilumine nossos corações… e nossa mais profunda existência… com o fogo do Vosso Sagrado Espírito… e nós serviremos ao Senhor… com corpos castos e mentes puras… Através de Cristos, nosso Senhos. Amém…” a voz responde nervosamente, instável.

À beira das lágrimas, seu pau molhando seu punho, as contas viscosas e escorregadias, “Eu sei… eu não posso parar… eu… eu não quero que pare,” ele sussurra, “Eu o quero… eu quero que ele… que ele se curve sobre mim… o altar… eu quero que ele... despeje água benta… por todo meu corpo… eu imagino aquelas mãos… tirando minhas calças…”

O bombear em seu membro estava ficando mais desesperado a cada movimento, as contas balançando com força, afundando em seu membro. “Eu o imagino… se curvando sobre mim… usando aquele… ugh… aqueles dedos… ele me abrindo perante o Senhor…”

Algo cai na sala ao lado, é um som alto e seco, e o pega desprevenido. Um ríspido inspirar, incenso preenchendo seu pulmão. Ele para todo o movimento, paralisado, a mão ao redor do pau, outra mão em seu peito. Tudo está quieto agora. Puro silêncio.

“Bem aventurados os puros de coração... pois eles verão a Deus… Perdão, meu filho… eu derrubei algo… continue,” ele ouve o outro gaguejar.

“Eu… eu… ugh…” ele expira, apertando seu membro avidamente e com mais força, “Ele me abre perante o Senhor… aqueles dedos… afagam minhas costas… eles buscam, mais para baixo… eles… “ Ele aperta o terço, o desenrola de sua mão, e gentilmente o envolve em seu pau; deslizando para cima e para baixo, o líquido escorregadio pingando dele enquanto ele termina a frase: “eles encontram minha entrada…”. Deslizando os dedos sobre a cabeça do seu pau, recolhendo o líquido brilhante, ele posiciona sua outra mão atrás de si, afastando ainda mais os joelhos pelo chão de madeira, e lentamente começa a esfregar seu anus, pressionando a ponta de um dedo para dentro, não indo além. “Eles são gentis… aqueles longos… esguios dedos… ele os pressiona… dentro de mim,” ele completa, a última parte pouco acima de um sussurro, enquanto seu dedo lentamente desliza para dentro. Ele começa a meter na própria mão novamente, as contas deslizando junto com sua mão pelo próprio pau. “Ele continua a pressionar aqueles… aqueles dedos em mim… me… me preparando para ele…”

Seu dedo, deslizando para dentro e para fora conforme ele se impulsiona em sua mão, vai mais fundo, o levando a despejar o resto da sua confissão: “Eu consigo imaginar tão bem… eu sei que é pecaminoso… mas eu não consigo parar nunca… o que me leva… me leva além do limite… quando eu sinto as vestes ásperas sobre meu corpo… ele ergueu suas vestes… libertando sua própria magnificência… se pressionando contra mim… suas vestes… elas caem sobre minhas costas… eu quase posso sentí-lo se eu tentar o bastante...ele entra em mim… gentilmente… repousando sua cruz de madeira no meio das minhas costas… me mantendo preso ao altar… ele me toma… ele me reivindica! Na frente de Deus, em frente à congregação… Uh… UGH! Oh, Padre Nikiforov!” ele geme quando sente suas bolas se contraírem. Retirando a mão da própria bunda e levando para frente, bombeando seu pau implacavelmente, se derramando sobre sua outra palma. Seu peito oscilando, a respiração difícil, ele se acaricia até a última gota, as contas fazendo seu membro extremamente sensível. Segurando o membro semi rígido, murchando lentamente em sua mão, ele geme uma última vez, a sala lentamente ficando mais densa com o cheiro de sexo e incenso.

Alcançando lentamente seu lenço, ele limpa as mãos nele, se levantando do chão de volta para a cadeira, seus joelhos gritando para ele. Se enfiando de volta em suas calças, amarra-as. Ele toca a testa, peito, ombro esquerdo, ombro direito. “Por favor, me perdoe, Padre, pois eu pequei… e continuo a pecar…”

“Reze comigo, meu filho… Livre-se da imoralidade sexual. Cada pecado que o homem faz é externo ao corpo, mas aquele que comete a imoralidade sexual contra o próprio corpo… Meu filho… Sua penitência são cinco rosários, por favor continue a rezar para nosso Senhor e Salvador. Abençoados são aqueles cujos pecados foram perdoados, aqueles cujas ações malignas foram esquecidas. Alegre-se no Senhor, e vá em paz. Reze por mim, eu irei rezar por você. Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Amém.”

“Amém. Obrigada, Padre.”

Ele levanta lentamente da cadeira, gira a maçaneta de cobre, abre a porta, a luz da sala penetra ao seu redor, os vitrais nas janelas chovem cores sobre os bancos da igreja. Andando em direção a um dos bancos do fundo, ele se ajoelha na almofada macia, pega seu terço, aquele terço grudento que ele estava apertando, traçando com os dedos cada uma das contas, dez em sequência, lábios se movendo em oração, cabeça inclinada para baixo.

Ele não sabe quanto tempo ficou ali, as contas estão incrustadas do fluído secando nelas, descamando, os dedos ressecados, mente em transe, dez contas em sequência. Rezar seu rosário sempre o coloca em grande paz, quase um estado de meditação. Percebendo que fez seus cinco, ele lentamente se ergue do suporte para joelho almofadado, se esticando lentamente. Suas costas estalam devido ao longo tempo curvado no banco, rezando. Olhando para cima, ele vê a alguns bancos de distância, aquelas vestes, as vestes que ele tanto deseja tocar, e a cabeça de cabelos loiro-acinzentados se erguendo lentamente enquanto seus lábios terminam uma prece silenciosa.

A cabeça se vira para olhá-lo, então se ergue. Ele está firmemente preso no lugar, a cabeça dos brilhantes cabelos loiro-acinzentados próxima dele. Agora há uma mão repousada em seu ombro. “Yuuri, você está bem?” Ele sabe que está corado.

“S-sim, Padre Nikiforov, eu… eu estou bem.”

“Bom, bom.” Padre Nikiforov se inclina sobre ele, posicionando os lábios próximo à sua orelha, quase tocando. “Vejo você na missa amanhã, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nota da autora:  
> Vamos rezar… apropriadamente...
> 
> Nota da tradutora:  
> Bom. Que dizer.  
> Está feito.  
> Fanfic originalmente traduzida por mim, Pessoa Anônima, e postada nesse perfil com a gentil autorização da proprietária, que ofereceu frente à minha relutância em vincular meu perfil pessoal com tamanha profanação.  
> Espero que tenham gostado :D  
> Betado pela doce e gentil Letícia, que ainda não tem conta aqui para ser corretamente creditada. Obrigada <3
> 
> Esse trabalho chega até vocês graças ao esforço coletivo e completamente voluntário da Taskforce YOI!!!. Você pode nos encontrar [aqui](https://www.facebook.com/taskforceyoi/).  
> Outros trabalhos do grupo [aqui no AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works) ou [aqui no Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-tradues-da-task-force-yoi)


End file.
